An International Symposium is planned to include both the major developments in electron microscopic and light optical imaging and the important biological results obtained with these methods. The main areas to be covered are rapid freezing and cryo microscopy, image processing, high voltage and scanning transmission electron microscopy, electron probe X-ray microanalysis, electron energy loss spectroscopy, digitally processed light microscopy, near-field microscopy and confocal-light microscopy. The Biological results to be discussed include the subcellular composition of cardiac and vascular smooth muscle, the central nervous system, transporting epithelial cells, and the molecular structure of contractile, cytoskeletal and channel proteins. The Symposium also is expected to foster future interactions among participants and the transfer of technologies between related fields, the development of further interdisciplinary collaborations in developing new technologies, and the application of the new methods to other relevant biological and medical research. Wide dissemination of the contents of the Symposium is expected through the broad, international and interdisciplinary, selection of participants, the publicity provided by the well-known New York Academy of Sciences Series and publication in the widely circulated Annals of the New York Academy of Science.